How to Train your Dragon- Blood and Stone
by Rogue Deity Master
Summary: A month has passed Since Drago attack Berk and so far things have come together but soon Hiccup starts to find that he's unlocking secrets his mother didn't even know, How will he deal with these changes, how will his people handle them and how will Astrid respond to them. All will be told when you read this story.
1. Chapter 1- it begins

**How To Train Your Dragon: Blood and stone**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell and Dream works.**

A month had passed since Drago Bludvist's attack on Berk of which all the village had finally managed to clean up the mess, to relax Hiccup went flying to clear his head of his troubles of which instead of random flying randomly he chose to finally pay his respects to the Bewilderbeast that his mother lived with. Along the way he ran into some pirates who tried to rob him and kidnap him for a bounty, luckily Toothless managed to help Hiccup most of the time but in the last minute two pirates had tried to stab Toothless Hiccup stopped one with his sword inferno but the last one cut open his hand. In pure anger from the sight of his best friend wounded Toothless fired a powerful plasma blast to the pirates thus also setting the ship ablaze, Hiccup thanked Toothless for helping him but he was uncomfortable with the fact that Toothless killed those two yet he knew it was for the best. Going through his saddle bag he tried to find something to wrap up his hand but unfortunately he didn't have anything stray cloth to wrap up his hand, looking at his wound he found it strange that his wound followed the grove of his hand. Letting loose a grunt Toothless told Hiccup that they had arrived on the island where the massive Bewilderbeast body lay, patting Toothless Hiccup soon directed him to a place to land. As the two were landing Hiccup noticed that the body was in a different position as when he last saw it, surprisingly it showed no sign of decomposition yet its skin appeared to hold life within them. Upon finally touching the ground Hiccup approached the giant body, he then stretched out since it was a long flight from berk to this island.

"Well bud here's the king who my mother served all my life, in truth I had some resentment towards him but now looking how things ended up. I actually want to pay my respects to him, he was a very good king." Hiccup then went through his bag and pulled out a clump of dragon nip with a small bouquet of flowers, walking over to the body he placed them on the ground. Looking around the body he noticed that there was a large metal piece lodge within the Bewilderbeast's skin, asking Toothless for some help the two ripped out the large piece of metal out of the giants flesh. A stream of warm blood steadily came from the wound along with a grunt of discomfort, Hiccup was amazed at the sight of the massive kings being alive. Placing his hand on the wound he just opened he checked for a pulse but in all his excitement Hiccup used his wounded hand to touch the wound, the moment the blood touched his open wound he immediately felt as if his veins were filled with molten Gronkle iron. Hiccup began to wither in pain as he felt the pain spread quickly through his body, the pain suddenly grew more intense as the pain reached his eyes to which felt as if something was changing in his eyes. Eventually the pain began to fade slowly of which left Hiccup panting and sweating, once he was back on his peg leg and his foot he wobbled over to Toothless who gave a concerned look.

"What in Odin's beard was that about, that was the most painful physical thing I ever had to go through while I was awake." Hiccup said shaking his head, his eyes were sore but more so he felt as if something about them changed. "_To tell you the truth Hiccup I was not expecting that sort of pain to happen to you, I thought you were dying but luckily you're still whole_." Said a voice that was new to Hiccup, hearing it he went on guard drawing out Inferno. "_What's wrong Hiccup, I don't smell any intruders in the area. What could be the issue this time, look if we're done here can we go back to flying._" Hiccup then focused where the voice came from of which he turned to Toothless, folding down inferno and putting it back on his side before he went on to talk to Toothless. "Bud, did you just talk to me or have I finally died from some sort of infection?" Hiccup said looking directly at Toothless who gave him a weird look, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he gave hiccup and honest answer. "_Hiccup I've been able to talk since we met, I just know you can't understand a word I say since you're not a dragon_." Toothless said clear as sunlight, he soon made Hiccup fall over unconscious from shock. Waking up some time later Hiccup asked what had happened to him of which Toothless said he didn't know, suddenly the Bewilderbeast began to groan in pain. The massive creature soon opened its eyes to see Hiccup, adjusting itself it looked Hiccup directly in the eyes before it spoke with strain in its voice. "_Young one, tell me what exactly your issue is and allow my wisdom to help ease your mind_." A deep and mighty booming voice said to Hiccup, he then looked to Toothless who before he answered what the King told him.

"Okay well to be honest great Bewilderbeast, I came here under the impression that you were dead. I wanted to show my respect to you and all but when I pulled out that piece of metal from your body and your blood pooled out. I placed my hand to check if you were still alive of which in all the excitement I forgot about the wound on my hand, once your blood touched my open wound I felt as if hot molten metal entered my veins." Hiccup said showing his hand to the great white dragon, Toothless wanted to say something but he was distracted by Hiccups eyes and the fact of what was wrong with his hand. Where the wound would have been stood nothing but a clean palm, in sheer amazement he examined hand for any sign of healing but no luck. "What in Odin's beard is going on, I had a gash in my palm from some pirate." He looked to both his hands before he looked to the two dragons in front of him, he then sighed walking around the beach Hiccup found that he must be losing his mind. "This is just great, I can understand dragons now and what's worse is that I had to go crazy to do so." Hiccup said making Toothless stop chewing his armpit while the Bewilderbeast raised his head slightly, Toothless then approached Hiccup and tested to see if Hiccup was lying. "_Hiccup are you telling me that you can finally hear my voice, that I can finally reach you?_" Hiccup nodded yes of which made Toothless backup and looked to the Bewilderbeast to ask what this means, the two then tell Hiccup to approach them. Upon looking into Hiccups eyes the Bewilderbeast found that the legends were true, he then said that he would tell Hiccup the legend but he would first need the help of his fellow dragons.

"_Then please allow me to help you out there Bewilderbeast, I mean after all you're a good king._" Toothless then let out a roar which soon summoned a massive swarm of dragons all saying "_You called is my king._" Hiccup looked to all the dragons who then awaited his orders, Toothless then told them to help him move the Bewilderbeast to their home where he could be examined and treated. It surprised the Massive dragon that the new alpha was such a small dragon but he accepted the fact, after he had left them both Hiccup and Toothless alone. "Come on bud let's see if we can salvage anything worth our time, hell I bet we might just find something that could benefit the other dragons." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless, the young night fury sighed before he took off of which he focused on trying to find a way to tell his best friend about his eyes. "_Umm, Hiccup how do I say this nicely. I think that when we get back to our home island, you need to look in a mirror because I think that dragon blood left you with another gift besides healing your wound._" Toothless said as he flew around the island. Hiccup nodded not fully listening thinking that he was going crazy, he soon directed Toothless to land near some wreckage of a destroyed dragon trap. Gathering it up he tied it all together with some rope he found in a destroyed ship then asked if Toothless could carry the bundle to Berk. "_Sure thing Hiccup though again I will tell you to look into a mirror when we get home, but I feel I'm just wasting my breath since most likely you're just ignoring me._" Toothless then got on top of the bundle where he made sure the holding harness above it was in place, joining him was Hiccup who then started to work Toothlesses tail fin.

The two flew for a while without much going on but upon Toothlesses mind dwelled the worry about his best friend, he knew that the island of berk wasn't known for accepting new thing right away of which they would most likely try and chase him away. Nearing the island Toothless saw that the Bewilderbeast laid upon the nearby beach where several of berks Vikings were on guard while Valka stood up for the gentle giant, dropping off the bundle in front of the forge where Gobber dragged it into the forge. Both Chief and alpha then flew to the massive dragon where they began to calm down the people of berk, Hiccup told them that this was a different dragon that attacked them and that it needed help thus Hiccup brought him here to be healed. "_I must say young human, you speak with much authority to your people. I must commend you for talking to your people and calming them down, though I worry about what they will do when they see your new eyes._" The Bewilderbeast said as he turned over to reveal the many wounds on its under belly, Hiccup ordered Valka and Gobber to begin trying to heal the massive giant. As Hiccups orders were happening Toothless walked to the face of the Bewilderbeast of which he told the giant all that he had missed, he ended the conversation with the fact that if the Bewilderbeast wanted then he could live on this island as long as he understands that he is the Alpha of this island. "_I will accept those terms young night fury, though I feel I may be a burden to those who used to live under my rule._" The Bewilderbeast said before wincing as Valka applied some herbal paste on the stab wound Hiccup opened when he pulled out that metal fragment. Walking to the front of the of the Bewilderbeast's face where he talked to the giant, hearing that the gentle giant planned on making its nest on the island that Astrid named "Knock-out cavern" Hiccup welcomed the dragon to Berks population. "Before you leave I think you need a name, I feel that your name should be Frost since your scales are white as frost." Hiccup said as he patted the dragons jaw, the dragon accepted the name before he was carried away.

Feeling somewhat accomplished Hiccup removed his helmet and turned to face his people. They all gasped upon seeing his eyes, asking what was wrong Hiccup was brought a shield polished to the point it was a mirror. Looking at his reflection he saw that he had dragon eyes, his usual forest green eyes had changed to dirty yellow slit like eyes of which changed as he expressed emotions. Running to his house he went on ahead and tried to think of how this could have happened to him, suddenly Toothless came barging in with worry in his eyes. "_Hiccup, what's wrong. Is your missing leg bothering you or….let me guess, you saw you're new eyes didn't you?_" Toothless asked him of which he was too frantic to even fully listen, eventually Toothless just slapped Hiccup with his tail of which made him listen. Toothless listened as they both went over everything up until the change that Toothless remembered, suddenly Hiccup remembered the burning pain he felt when he had that open wound on his hand and touched Frosts blood. Toothless then comes to the conclusion that it must have been his blood that allowed Hiccup to gain dragon eyes along with the ability to talk to dragon, with that realization Hiccup went out to confront his village. Astrid was the first to confront him and demand answers as to why Hiccups eyes were dragon eyes, with a smirk he demanded that all of berk gather in the great hall. As soon as everyone was in the hall Hiccup went on to explain what happened, by the time he finished he told them that the other side effect of Frosts blood was the fact that he could now communicate with dragons.

To demonstrate this fact I will demonstrate by having Sven whisper something to any dragon around anything he chooses, I will the approach the dragon and listen to what they say." With that said silent Sven walked over to a wild Raincutter and whispered something into its ear, when he gave the signal Hiccup turned around and walked to the dragon. Asking the dragon what had silent Sven said (though it sounded like strange dragon grunts and gurgles) Hiccup said that Sven whispered that he took his wife's last yak butter parapet, hearing this Sven's wife pulls out her club and prepares to use it on her husband. Astrid was the first to react to the Hiccups demonstration of which she looked him right in the eyes and found that inside he was still the same awkward man she fell in love with, she then turned to tribe and said that they had nothing to worry about. The village all cheered but they did admit that it will take some to get used to but they will try, Valka soon came in and announced that Frost will be fine but he will need to rest up. "Okay that makes everything a little better, listen up people once Frost is back up on his feet this will mean that we will be able to obtain more food for the dragons and us but not only that it will also mean we have a powerful new ally to help us when we truly need. This dragon is to be treated with as much respect as we can, we all witnessed the power of one of his kind thus I must say that we will be able to fortify our home." Hiccup announced of which made his people chat, they did indeed remember the power of a Bewilderbeast from when Drago Bludvist tried destroy them. Some of them had fear from that experience and from nearly dying, others thought the idea would make berk stronger of which would spread their fame as warriors. In the end Hiccup looked to see Toothless making similar announcement to all his dragons, Toothless then told them that from now on Frost will be their comrade under his rule. Concluding the gathering both Hiccup and Toothless dismissed everyone, choosing to take things slow both the chief and alpha walked home where they came in to find a roaring fire with a large pot cooking a sort of stew.

"What's all this, who started cooking this while I was out?" Hiccup asked but he soon got his answer when Astrid came out with several bowls and some silverware, she had her vest off and her ponytail off her shoulder to back. "Sorry I should have warned you but I wanted to surprise you, I even had Stormfly go have some fun. I tried making some stew my mother taught me to make but I don't know if it's any good, no worries I didn't experiment like I did that one snoggletog I mean grant it I invented a holiday beverage for the dragons but horrible for the Vikings to drink." Astrid said with a smile on her face, looking to Toothless the two of them took a whiff of the stew and found it to be mouth watering. With a smile Hiccup agreed to eat her cooking and Toothless even agreed as well, as she served the food she saw as both chief and alpha drooled over her stew making her smile. The moment both of them tasted the sweet stew they found that their taste buds were in paradise, both of them finished their bowls clean. "Astrid I think you got a recipe from Valhalla, I can't even believe that I was eating food this delicious." Hiccup said handing the bowl to Astrid as he requested more, hearing the compliment made her blush redder than a tomato. "Oh come on Hiccup, it's just a stew no need to go soft on me just yet." Astrid said before she served herself, she and Hiccup ate in a somewhat silent house of which the only noises that could be heard were the sounds of the fire cackling and the sound of Toothless grunt as he ate. When it was all over Hiccup removed his armor and began to help her with the dishes and even the clean up, Hiccup scrubbed alongside Astrid who in turn just couldn't help but smile on her face. Looking into his eyes she saw that nothing truly changed with Hiccup but only his eyes, grant it when she first saw them she was afraid but she loved Hiccup more than she was afraid.

By the time they finished Hiccup planned to head to bed to rest for the next day but deep down he wanted to spend some quality with both Astrid and Toothless, unfortunately he knew that tomorrow he would have to handle his many chiefly duties to attend. Walking up stairs to his bed room he gathered his discarded armor and put it on the desk across the room and soon took off his prosthetic leg where he then set it next to his bed, preparing for bed he heard the swooping noise of Toothless as he came in for the landing. Landing in through the sky light Hiccup had in his home of which he could close by simply pulling a simple pulley system, Toothless walked over to his slab where he heated it to the point it was glowing red and laid upon it. "Good night bud, hopefully tomorrow is better." Hiccup then grabbed his candle and blew it out, looking to Toothless who at the time was chewing on his armpit again. "_See you in the morning Hiccup, I hope the great goddess Freya fills your heart with her purifying fire._" Toothless then drifted to sleep upon his sleeping slab, several hours passed before Toothless awoke from dream. The dream had told him that he should test Hiccup to see if he is worthy of the greatest gift a dragon can give a rider, even more so Toothless was told by a woman standing with the light to her back. Following his dream he let out a call that summoned all dragons of which he told them to meet around Frost, asking Cloudjumper to help him fly he soon joined the swarm of dragons as they encircled Frost.

"_I apologize for calling you all here at such a late hour but I need your help, you see I plan to give my rider the ultimate gift any dragon can give their partner. I need all of your help to make this gift as you all know the legend, in short I plan to make a dragon stone."_ Toothless announced as he stood in the center of a massive swarm of dragons, they all murmured in response to their alpha's announcement but soon they await his further orders. "_As a sign of respect I will allow you all the choice in making this stone, all who decline will not be thought less of nor will they be treated any less with respect. All who will help I thank you from the bottom of my heart, this will be a very difficult project and I expect from all who help me the best. So who will help me, and who will not?"_ Toothless then looked all around expecting to see some dragon decline but to his surprise, not a single dragon declined his word of which made him make that pride filled stance he took when he first became Alpha. With a loud roar one of every dragon there tore off a single scale, beginning with a large scale from Frost leading all the way down to a terrible terror scale. Once all scales were in a pile Toothless carried all the scales together and had Frost lightly freeze the scales to hold them together, he then had grabbed the bundle and flew as high as he could before he dropped the bundle. As it fell he ordered all dragons to breathe their great fire and other things at it, the fire heated the bundle to the point it glowed so bright that it could have blinded any Viking if they were awake. Once the fire breathers stopped all the dragons who fired water sprayed the glowing bundle of which made it glow with even more colors than normal, from above the changewings and several other dragons fired their acid at the bundle making it change into a stream of colors slowly. The color begins to speed up when all the thunderdrums began to scream around the bundle making its color change a lot faster and even shaping it. Gathering up his Plasma inside his body Toothless soon made his scale glow blue just like when he fought the tortured Bewilderbeast, upon reaching the point he was at his peak he ordered all dragons to cease their blasts. The bundle continued to glow and stream colors rapidly as it fell Toothless locked on to it and fired his strongest blast of plasma at it creating an explosion, Frost then breathed a blast of ice that soon encased the bundle making it flash a final light before Toothless approached the bundle.

Walking to the frozen item he examined it and say that within the ice was a large rock in the center, Meatlug soon came up beside him and soon used her tail to shatter the ice and soon Grump got up and bit the rock shattering it to reveal a midnight blue gem that swirled with an unknown substance. Upon looking closely Toothless could have sworn he saw a dragon marking glowing in the center and a small little dragon creature swimming within the stone, after examining the stone Toothless thanked every dragon in his nest and took the stone in his mouth of which Cloudjumper picked him up and carried him home. Sneaking back up stairs Toothless set down the stone and walked up to Hiccups sleeping form, keeping his teeth retracted he took Hiccups hand into his mouth and focused on giving Hiccup the test. Closing his eyes Toothless entered Hiccups mind and began to explore his mind, he found all of Hiccups dreams and his memories but he soon stopped when he found Hiccups true self. He stood in the center of a dark room without any of his armor on and the fact that he had both his legs, around the room Toothless could hear all of Hiccups doubts and his pains as they voiced to him. Using his own voice he asked Hiccup several questions, he began with testing Hiccups loyalty then moved on to dragon like questions such as the code of any dragon. Soon Toothless asked the most important of all to Hiccup of which, he then moved to approach Hiccup to get the answer face to face. "_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, will you swear your honor, your life and even soul to gods that you will not abuse the power of the dragons?" _Toothless then stared him right in the eyes waiting for his answer, Hiccup didn't even hesitate when he replied with true honesty and passion. "I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third do swear my honor, my life and my soul to the gods that I will not abuse power of the dragons no matter what happens." Hiccup then stood tall showing pure honesty as he said, he even showed in his eyes pure authority. With a smile Toothless left Hiccups mind with ease, opening his eyes he lets go of Hiccups hand and walks over to where he set down the dragon stone. Returning to Hiccup he set the dragon stone down before he began, slowly pulling the blanket down to expose Hiccups chest, he then used his left claw to left his tunic enough to expose his riders bare chest.

Once Hiccups chest was exposed he took the stone in his gummy mouth where he soon placed it upon Hiccups chest, placing his front claw on the stone he soon focused on the magic that dwelled within it. The stone glowed brightly and soon flashed as it slowly sunk into Hiccups chest, it nestled itself into his sternum only exposing a quarter size remain of the stone on his chest. Hiccup thrashed as the stone entered his body of which concerned Toothless, once it was all over Toothless back away marveling at his work. Suddenly the stone small flashed of which Toothless soon saw as around the dragon stone appeared the mark of the night fury and several dragon scales grew in random areas of his body, looking closely Toothless noticed that the scales were night fury scales of which made Toothless smile a bit because it meant he was closer to Hiccup. Heading back to his sleeping slab Toothless went on to get more sleep, several hours later Toothless was awakened by the sound of Hiccup screaming as he woke up to find like his body he changed. "Great Odin's ghost, what in Helheim happened to me?" Hiccup screamed, waking up in a grouchy mood Toothless looked to Hiccup telling him to calm down and let him just get five more minutes. Shutting up Hiccup looked over his body trying to find all the changes that had happened while he was asleep, he eventually stopped when he saw the quarter sized gem sticking out of his chest with a large tattoo of the night fury symbol using the stone as its eye. Eventually Toothless got to do his Alpha duties but the first thing he expected were the questions Hiccup had for him, with a deep sigh Toothless answered the questions as they came. "_Look Hiccup if you want answers on the stone embedded in your chest then you might want to ask Frost, he's a lot older and possibly more information on the damn thing._" Toothless said as he walked out the door to do both their duties, Hiccup soon quieted up and went on to handle his village, Toothless did his job as alpha which was similar to Hiccups duties. Around noon Hiccup flew over to Frost who answered the questions on the stone as to his knowledge, Hiccup learned that a dragon stone is made when a human reaches the highest compatibility and thus is given a dragon stone. The stones coloring told who the riders dragon was and also how many dragons worked to make the stone, Frost only knew very few abilities of a dragon stone but the true potential of a dragon stone is unknown. After getting all his questions answered Hiccup flew to Astrid's station where he found her drilling their warriors harder than Snotlout's skull, when he appointed her as his right hand warrior she took the job seriously to the point that any warrior that failed to meet her expectation was soon throw through her personal training course.

With a smile Hiccup called to her making her stop yelling and stop spinning her ax in her hand like a baton, the warriors looked to Hiccup as savior thanking the gods he came distracting Astrid. They chatted a bit before he left of which he asked her to meet him at the cove later tonight, she blushed a bit as she answered but soon he left hearing the warriors groans as she restarted their drills. Hiccup couldn't help but feel sorry for them but in the end he knew that it was all for the best of berk, from there Hiccup went on to continue his chiefly work. He had several domestic disturbances, some arguments to settle, fair over trades, incorporate some new children into the tribe and marry a few couples together. Hiccup soon came to a finish with all his duties and headed to cove where he laid upon the ground near the water where he began to relax, soaking his only foot in the water where he cooled it down to ease his muscles. Waiting there for several minutes he opened his eyes to the sound of Stormfly's wings of which warned Hiccup that Astrid was there, he got up and greeted her with a kiss to the cheek of which she smiled at him. "You know Astrid this day has been a complete pain in the ass, I'm just glad that I can spend some time with you." From there the sun began to set of which made the mood, looking into one another's eyes where they then moved on to kissing each other with true love and passion.

Unknown to them a Drago Bludvist plotted his revenge on berk on top of his Bewilderbeast's head, in sheer frustration he came to a true conclusion from focusing his mind. "I think it's time I visited my home archipelago, if memory serves right it held some pretty power dragons there with a very useful artifact." He then smacked his dragons head to go towards the South, he held an evil glare as he sat on his dragons head.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**I know this story is Similar to UnknownDarkHands story but I assure you that it has minor similarities of which He/she knows about this and has confirmed that the story is decent enough. **

**The Artist UnknownBlackHand did inspire the idea into my brain but I was inspired by several other artists and factors as well, though the other artists that inspired me told me that they want nothing to do with me.**


	2. Chapter 2- the Journey

**HTTYD: Blood and stone Ch. 2**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell and Dream works.**

* * *

**To all that were waiting for this chapter I would like to apologize for the lateness, but give me a break I'm freaking homeless living in a trailer I have to move without a freaking truck. You people try pulling a 28 ft long trailer with stuff inside and pull it up a couple hills. it hurts and I have to find time when I'm at work to type this out, if you have a problem with all that then please get a life. Now on to the story.**

* * *

Late into the night as Hiccup returned to his house he looked to Toothless who yawned as he walked in, walking up stairs Hiccup placed his hand on his chest feeling his dragon stone. Feeling his stone he felt it as it beat startling him. "Okay did this stone just beat, like it's my heart beating?" Hiccup said as he took off his armor and soon his tunic, looking down at his chest he stared at the stone as it gleamed in his chest. Hiccup then moved on to place his hand over the night fury mark on his chest, it felt similar to the scales on Toothlesses tail yet slightly rougher like the sand at the beach. Moving down to remove his trousers of which looked to go over all of his body, he found several dragon scales upon his stomach and chest. Feeling the scales he found that they were night fury scales of which he questioned, walking to a mirror he got from trader Johan of which he gave up a saddle he made for a Scaldren. Looking in the mirror Hiccup found more scales on his body along with all his new found eyes, just looking at them he found that he wondered why his eyes changed of which he then moved to his bed where he removed his prosthetic leg before he prepared to get some sleep. Suddenly just as he laid his head upon his pillow he heard a knock on his door, with a sigh he got up from his bed and soon put on his robe and his special leg. Heading down stairs Hiccup answered the door to find Astrid helping his mother to bed, just looking at her Hiccup could tell she had too much ale and needed Astrid to help her home. "Wait why didn't Cloudjumper just carry her home, I mean seriously where is that stormcutter?" Hiccup asked before he heard a large crash in the village, leaning to the side he could see Cloudjumper fast asleep with bits of a broken barrel around his mouth. "Yeah, the twins wanted to see how much Cloudjumper could drink but the end result was he drank four barrels while your mother drank twice as much as your dad drank." Astrid told him as she helped Valka to her bed, Hiccup helped Astrid in the process but soon once they reached Valka's room of which Astrid had Hiccup head up to bed.

Hiccup didn't stay alone long though to his surprise Astrid came up as he had removed his robe to reveal his special terrible terror skin underwear, as she came in Astrid went wide eye to the sight but soon blushed as she turned away. She had a hard time looking away from looking at her boyfriends exposed body, still her focus went to the large tattoo on his chest of which she also noticed that the eye of his tattoo had a strange midnight blue stone for its eye. Walking up to Hiccup Astrid soon placed her hand on Hiccups tattoo feeling it with her own fingers, looking closely she felt as if the markings were dragon skin of which she soon placed her hands on some of the scales that were on his body. Looking into Hiccups eyes she could see the fear he had for the whole situation, placing her hand on the side of his face making sure to show that even though he was different on the outside she still loved him. "Hiccup I know you're going through something new on top of the usual Chief duties, but please remember you have me and the others to help you out. Just please let us in, otherwise we can't help you." Taking Astrid's hand Hiccup showed a face filled with comfort of which he smiled at her, placing her hand over his heart and stone looked her right in the eyes. "I know Astrid and I accept that fact but what the issue is I doubt you or the others can help with, seriously I have dragon scales and eyes for crying out loud. On top of that I have a tattoo of a night fury on my chest, to make matters worse is that I have a stone embedded in chest." Hiccup was going to continue until Toothless spoke up to him, he grumbled and gave Hiccup a look in disbelief of which he then adjusted himself on his rock so that he wasn't facing either human. "_You know Hiccup you could just try and relax, you're not dying and you're not diseased so for the love of Freya go to sleep. Hell take your mate to sleep with just get to bed, I want to get some rest since I have Alpha duties tomorrow at first light._" Toothless said making Hiccup turn a shade of red only seen on a monstrous nightmare, Astrid asked Hiccup what he said but he chose to try and hide it until she twisted his arm of which he spilled.

Turning red as a strawberry Astrid thought of what she should say, turning to Hiccup who at the time was rotating his shoulder trying to feel better, she then said the same answer she told him when she tried to tell Stoick about the nest when she discovered Toothless. "Okay then, I don't see an issue as long as you don't try any funny business otherwise I'll cut it off." She then began to remove her armor and even her hooded fur, eventually she was down to her chest wrapping and underwear before she gestured Hiccup to join her. The two settled into bed with both with an embarrassed expression but still they took in the time to just hold one another, Hiccup smelled in Astrid's scent while she felt the muscles he developed over the five years of dragon training. Dreaming decently of flying with Toothless he was suddenly approached by a woman in golden armor, she looked at him with a smile on her face she came to Hiccup and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Young Hiccup, you truly do have a will of fire within your soul. I did the right thing when I chose you to be one to hold one of my fires, but know that you have awakened that fire with a dragon stone you need to learn how to use it properly. Go to the dragon of ice by mornings light and tell him that you need to know about the dragons of darkness, he will tell you their location but I must warn you your biggest threat also resides there." The woman then left in a bright flash of light that left scorch marks around the area she stood, from there Hiccup awoke to the bright sun light that came from Toothlesses skylight. "_Moring Hiccup, I got some breakfast but I think you might want to check on your mother. I just saw Cloudjumper head down in the ocean, so I think you might wanna see if she's okay._" Toothless then dropped a small bag he got from Hiccup with a large amount of fish in it, as Hiccup got up he felt weight on his arm of which he soon remembered last night. Laying beside him was none other than Astrid Hofferson in barely anything, placing his hand on her shoulder he leaned down and kissed her forehead making her smile slightly as she slept. Gently removing his arm from underneath her he whispered to her that he had to get ready for his chiefly duties and this leave her, she sleepily allowed this before she began to slowly wake up herself.

Hiccup soon got dressed though he took some time to just look at the dragon stone embedded in his chest, he finished as he adjusted his chest armor before he walked down stair to his mothers room. Upon knocking he came to see as his mother had her face barfing into a bucket, lightly chuckling he walked up behind her and held back her hair a bit. "Oh Hiccup, I haven't felt this horrible since I tried some of Gobbers' mystery stew. Remind me to never drink that much again, I feel like several Hotburples are laying on me head." Valka said before she puked into her bucket of which soon became full, helping his mother up Hiccup then took her outside where he got her a mug of water to help her. Several minutes later he was greeted by Toothless who at the time was getting several dragons to drop Cloudjumper off at the Haddock residence, Hiccup could see that the stormcutter was just as sick as his mother but none the less sick. Leaving both his mother and her dragon Hiccup went on to help around the village in his unique Hiccup fashion, he soon finished his day at the forge where he made several new saddles for his people though on several occasions he had to deal with Snotlout and Fishlegs causing some kind of issue while trying to win Ruffnut over. Toothless had stayed by Hiccups side through most of the day but on some occasion he had to help his fellow dragons obtain food and settle a few disturbances, at one point he had to fight a monstrous nightmare for the title of alpha but for Toothless it was an easy win.

"You know bud, today wasn't all that bad still I have to say it was a decently difficult day. Anyway why don't we go visit Frost to see how he's doing I mean he was badly wounded when he was brought here, plus I think he might know some information we could use." Hiccup said as he walked around the village, Toothless agreed with him before he stretched out his wings. "_I'm sorry I told you I didn't want to go flying but that challenger bit my right wing hard, it's still sore from where he bit me but still I'm just lucky he didn't pierce the skin on my wing." _Toothless said as finished his stretching and resumed walking to Frosts location, Hiccup patted Toothlesses head saying it was alright and that it didn't matter that they didn't fly tonight. The walk took them forty minutes not counting the people who wanted to chat with Hiccup over small stuff or ask when he planned on making an honest woman out of Astrid yet, by the time they arrived at Frosts location Hiccups face was red from blushing too much from the questions on his relationship with Astrid. "Hey Frost, how you doing big guy?" Hiccup asked as he patted the gentle giant, he then saw as the massive dragon was asleep when he came but luckily he awoke from Hiccup patting him. "_Hello young human alpha, what is it that I can do for you?" _Frost asked as he opened his eyes to see his visitors, Toothless sat patiently while he watched his rider talk with Frost. "Look I don't want to beat around the bush Frost, I came to ask you what you know about the dragons of darkness." Hiccup said making his dragon eyes become round with curiosity, Frost raised an eyebrow to Hiccups question of which he then repositioned himself before he looked into Hiccups eyes.

"_The dragons of darkness are the dragons you humans call the strike class, each one of them is in a dangerous class that most other species fear for their own reason. Some like the new alpha behind you have a hidden mode within their blood while others have another sort of mode in their blood. They dwell in an area known only as the Dark Archipelago, it is a three sun light trip south upon the back of normal dragons but with your partner there it will take two sun light trip."_ Frost said with much wisdom in his tone, looking over he found that Hiccup had learned a fair share of information on the subject. "Thank you Frost for giving me this information, if you can will you please create a large wall of ice to help protect the island? I ask because I plan to try and find this Dark archipelago, I don't know why but I feel that I need to go there in my heart." As Hiccup said this he noticed that his dragon stone was glowing a bit, placing his hand on his stone he felt as if it were purring like a dragon. Looking to Toothless they both soon ran back to the house where he began to pack a bag, just as he was packing another tunic he saw as his mother was coming up the stairs. "Hiccup what are you doing, I know that chiefing is hard work but that is no excuse to just abandon your people." Valka said in panic but to her complete surprise Hiccup began to laugh at her comment, upon stopping he told her that he wasn't leaving for good it's just that Frost told him the location of a large number of strike class dragons. Hearing this Valka stated that if it has to do with dragons then she's coming along, before he could even try to decline she was already down stairs in her room where she began to pack her own supplies of which were mostly supplies for dragon taming. With an annoyed groan Hiccup grabbed his bag and went down to prepare Toothlesses saddle for a long flight, he soon came to an issue when he found that one of Toothlesses core flight gears was rusted a bit thus Hiccup had to go to the forge.

Upon reaching the forge Hiccup had to scare off a few Hobblegrunts who were sticking their heads into a few barrels of fish, he began to look for the part he needed but to no luck. "Are you looking for one of these, or are you just trying to make another mess for Gobber to clean up?" Astrid said behind Hiccup, turning to face her he saw that she had several of the gears he needed for Toothlesses saddle. "Umm, why do you have those?" Hiccup asked her of which she merely smirked at him then walked up to him, she then went on to ask what he needed them for. "I know you Hiccup, when you ran back to your house I saw that same look you get when you're about to do something incredibly stupid. I want to know what it is and where you're going now Hiccup, I'm not afraid to break the answers out of you Hiccup." She then popped her neck to demonstrate how serious she was, looking directly into Hiccups dragon eyes she saw as he tried to think of a lie. Getting right in his face she then stared him in his eyes, she then whispered in the most girly way she could a single request. "Please Hiccup, for me a least?" As soon as she uttered those words in such a way he broke down and told her everything, by the time he was finished telling her she had a smile upon her face. "Now that wasn't so hard was it Hiccup, I'm not handing these gears over yet just to make sure that you don't try and leave without me." Astrid said as she left the forge, with his jaw gawking he sighed and went right on to just getting to Toothless who was talking to a few dragons. Twelve minutes later all three riders were packed and ready to fly except Hiccup who had to replace the gear on Toothlesses flight gear.

As soon as he finished the replacement Hiccup went into the house where he grabbed his Terrible Terror Sharpshot, placing the little dragon in the special area in back of the saddle Hiccup had Toothless fly to the great hall where he announced to the people of berk of his journey. He stated that he will leave Gobber to handle the village until he returns from his journey, Hiccups final words were that his mother and Astrid would be joining him due to their stubbornness also he will be taking his Terrible Terror in case of any issues. From there he got onto Toothlesses back and began to fly towards the south, at first he found the flight to be relaxing but soon grew board of it and thus laid down Toothlesses back to think things through of which he thought too hard and fell asleep. Within his dream he was approached by the same mysterious woman who told him to talk to Frost about the strike class dragons, she came to him with another smile upon her face of which once she was close she placed her hand upon his face before she spoke. "To find the one to teach you about the stone embedded in your chest, find the one who came from the village where the light of the rising sun is named. Your teacher will be someone you will expect to be the reverse." The woman then placed her hand on Hiccups chest directly over his dragon stone, upon her touch the stone shined bright like a star and purred at her hand. Waking up he felt as his stone was generating a large amount of heat as well as glowing like a cluster of fireworm dragons, looking to his sides he saw both his mother and Astrid at his side as well as seeing the sun was setting. Telling them that they'll land on the next island to rest Hiccup and Toothless called to their comrades saying as they landed on a small island, Hiccup soon walked into the lush forest where he found a few coconuts before he found Astrid dropping off a net full of fish.

Later after everyone had eaten their fill of food and drank plenty of coconut milk, they all drifted asleep though before he even shut his eyes Astrid was cuddling up to him as was Stormfly who joined with Toothless in wrapping around their riders. "You know Hiccup I know that you're spontaneous and everything but this trip was completely out of the blue, I mean usually you're method for these kinds of adventures are by accident but this seems planned out like you knew about this all before. Mind telling me how or at the very least why you're going on this adventure, in truth I think this all has to do with this." Astrid said before placing her hand on his dragon stone of which made him smile a bit, looking to the sky he tells her of the vision he saw when he slept and he went full detail into the one who told him of these directions. Once Hiccup was done talking about everything she was soon shocked and a little jealous at hearing it, she turned her head up and told him that it was possibly the dragon stone getting messages from the gods. Thinking through all the goddesses he tried to figure out who was giving him the messages, but due to the night he fell asleep with Astrid laying upon his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat. The next morning both Astrid awoke to the suns first light as it shined into their eyes through a gap between both their dragons' wings, walking up Cloudjumper he soon found his mother was just as awake as he was. After they finished cleaning up their campsite and preparing for their long flight they then took off continuing south, along the way Hiccup noticed as a lot of sea dragons were avoiding the south. Finding it strange Hiccup pulled out a small notebook he had around wrote down the strange event, he even began to sketch some of the strange land marks he passed by flying most noticeable was a large land mass in the shape of a crying person.

The entire day was mostly spent flying and stopping to rest for a few hours, a few times the three passed the time by doing aerial stunts and also by playing the game twenty questions. During one break they sparred a bit just for fun but to their surprise Valka defeated both of them with her staff alone, all three were laughing but Astrid jokingly said that she must have cheated yet they both knew was that Valka had years on them with her staff. Once they found a decent island to camp that night Hiccup spent his time in a nearby hot spring he found, the hot water eased his sore muscles around his hip from riding all day, just as he was about to get out Astrid came in to join him. It was an awkward moment for the both of them but in truth they both wanted to look at one another, it was secret how much Hiccup loved Astrid and the same could be said about Astrid yet for some weird reason they still acted like they were fifteen and fourteen. It was hard to explain but for some reason Astrid found that Hiccup completed her since she was always focusing on the old "Attack first, ask questions later" motto she learned from her parents, yet Hiccup acted more to his intelligence and emotions than to his weapons even looking to Toothless for instincts and to see if he should do something. In the end once they finished cleaning themselves and soaking in the hot water to ease their sore muscles, as soon as they dried off as best as they could they told Valka of the hot spring of which she thanked them both before she went on to enter the hot spring. Once they were alone Hiccup made the first move to Astrid who in turn moved closure to Hiccup, soon their hands interlocked and the two of them smiled as they turned to look one another in the eyes. "(sigh) Astrid it's no Secret how much I love you but my only fear is that you may not retain the feeling, I mean sure you gave a nickname and you kiss me but that I fear that you may not share the amount of love I have for you." Hiccup said with as much truth in his eyes as possible, at first his eyes were like Toothless when he was sad but looking truly deep into his eyes she saw the vulnerable in she fell in love with. "Look Hiccup, I don't know exactly where these feeling of doubt came from but believe me when I say that I do truly love you. When I think about what I want in a man, I think about you not in any different way but as you are now."

From there she move closure to Hiccup to the point she placed her hand upon his face where she pulled him in for a truly deep and long kiss, between the two of them the kiss was the most loving thing they had ever truly done of which allowed Hiccup to see just how she loved him. The two were soon interrupted when Valka returned from the hot spring and cleared her throat to warn them she was there, the two scrambled to separate though they couldn't help but look at one another with an embarrassed expression on their faces. From there they went to their respected dragons and fed them as well as themselves, though Hiccup pulled Sharpshot out and fed him as well Hiccup gave the dragon as much love as he would give any other dragon. Valka noted that as she watched him stroke Sharpshot she commented he would be great with handling hatchlings, Hiccup chuckled at the comment as he handled many hatchlings back at berk when they returned with their parents from the breeding island. After they all fell asleep Toothless whispered to the other dragons, he told them all about what Hiccup had seen and as to why they're going. "_You have got to be kidding me, we're heading to that dragon fairytale the Dark archipelago. The so called area where dragons of darkness call home, an area so greatly hidden that one must have a dragon from the archipelago to enter. Exactly how does your rider plan on finding this place or even how to enter it since none of us are even from the place, I don't expect Hiccup to use his dragon stone to enter the dark archipelago." _Cloudjumper said with a huff of which he then moved on to look to see if anyone disagreed with him, Stormfly nodded in agreement of which Sharpshot then looked to Toothless who stated that was a possibility.

The dragons continued to argue with one another until they fall asleep, when the sun finally woke up they flew to the south until they reached a strange sort of water of which was deeply populated by Seashocker dragons. Journeying a little more south they soon reached a massive body of dark clouds forming a sort of wall, as the riders hovered in front of the clouds Astrid tried to enter only for Stormfly to ignore her. Taking the lead Hiccup patted Toothlesses side who then flew into the wall where he entered fairly easy, the sight shocked all the dragons but they soon followed not too far behind Toothless. "_Cloudjumper am I the only one who finds this weird as hell, I mean seriously the fog allowed us to enter just because I came close to it."_ Toothless said as he flew through the fog though they all noticed the large amount of lightning throughout the clouds, they also took note that they felt they were being watched. Looking up Hiccup could have sworn he saw the outline of several Skrills watching them, looking to the ocean below Hiccup could have sworn he saw several dragons he's never seen before. Hiccup continued to fly forward when suddenly Toothlesses ears perked up as they did during the time of Astrid and Hiccups first flight together, suddenly making a turn he soon told the others to follow him. Landing on the largest island they could find they found it strange since it appeared that it was held together with lava shots and ice, even more so were the facts that the island held many different trees and bushes that need different growing environments.

Upon walking around on the ground Hiccup could feel something was off with the island, Astrid and Valka felt the same as they examined the ground. "So are we camping here or did Toothless just want to take a break for the night, I have a feeling within my gut that we shouldn't be here on this island." Astrid as she walked up to a tree that appeared to be growing fruit, as she picked a fruit she was pulled herself until she pulled with her strength. Soon a young child was pulled from the tree and fell close to Cloud jumper, the child looked at the dragon in fear but she soon got up as soon as she could and tried to run away. Both Astrid and Valka gave chase but soon lost her when she jumped into a bush, feeling her curiosity get the better of her Astrid moved aside the bushes bristle she found a large hole with a ladder in it. Astrid called to the others of which she told them of the hole she found, as the others went down Hiccup told the dragons to try and follow above ground but if they can't then try scouting out the area.

* * *

**[Hiccup]**

Walking down the cavern of tunnels Astrid found, Hiccup soon found that he could hear voice while everyone else couldn't. As they turned to corner Hiccup could have sworn he saw that same woman guide him as they traveled but soon they all came upon a small source of light, as the three Vikings reached the light they were soon awe struck at the sight. Standing before them was a large village built in a gorge, even more surprising was that the village worked with dragons of which Hiccup could see people working with dragons doing the most usual activity. Slowly walking into the village they all marveled at the uses for the dragons to do, upon reaching eye distance of the village all the villagers retreated to their homes of which to be replaced by dragons. "Look we mean you no harm, we just need some direction around this archipelago." Hiccup said as he raised his voice of which the dragons didn't let down their guard, suddenly a young woman came from within the village and soon calmed the dragons down by simply touching them. "It's going to be alright, calm down let me talk to them. (shhh) good dragons, good guards." The young woman said as she approached the visitors, the dragons looked to her the same way Toothless looked to Astrid. Hiccup heard as the dragons whispered something but he couldn't understand them as they were speaking too low, eventually the young woman stood directly in front of them before she introduced herself. "Greetings new comers, my name is Calypso Macarthur and I am acting chief until my husband returns from his littler errand. Do you come in peace or are you here in war, I must ask otherwise the dragons will not hesitate to attack you now." The young woman then had her hands on her side where both Astrid and Valka saw a sort of handle at her side, she had a palm ready to draw whatever sort of weapon she had but both Astrid and Valka prepared their weapons until. "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third chef of the island of berk, my companions and I come this way looking for someone from the village where the light of the rising sun is named. I don't know if that makes sense to you but I think one of the goddesses wants that person to train me, you see I have a dragon stone embedded in my chest see and—"Hiccup was soon cut off as the woman named Calypso rushed to him as soon as he said dragons stone and tried to locate it, she then used a small knife and cut open Hiccups chest armor where she soon saw the light from the stone. Placing her hand upon the stone she sensed several things with the stone, as soon as she removed her hand she saw as two of the dragons that came to guard the village pinned Astrid and Valka with ease.

"All of you come along into the village, you two hold tight to those two women. My husband is going to want to question them once he returns from his errand of a chief meeting with the chieftess the blood rain tribe." Calypso then whistled summoning a new type of dragon Hiccup had never seen of which the new dragon lowered itself to the ground and allowed Calypso to mount it, she then had the dragon grab Hiccup before flying into the village. Unknown to all of them three dragons were watching, the three then began to prepare to save their riders from the dragons holding them captive.

* * *

**[Toothless]**

After watching his rider go down the caverns set Toothless with much unease, both Stormfly and Cloudjumper both saw the unease in Toothlesses eyes of which they both tried to ease their alpha with their words. "_You have nothing to fear Toothless, your rider is with my rider and Cloudjumper's rider so you know he is very well protected._" Stormfly called out as she flew close by to talk to him, Cloudjumper soon joined in noting that in the twenty years he was with Valka that she was one of the most thrill seeking human he ever met and she always found a way to escape the trouble she found. "_I can't help it my friends, Hiccup is my other half and even my soul brother. Without him I don't feel whole like only a fragment of myself flies before you both, _(sigh) _I need Hiccup more than he needs me because no matter what he is always getting into some sort of trouble._" Toothless said as he flew close to the tree tops taking in the scenery, Cloudjumper was about to say something when suddenly the three of them came upon a large gorge that was soon showed to have a village within it. The three were about to fly into the gorge mostly due to Toothless hearing Hiccups voice from within it, just before they could fly any closure the three were soon blocked by three large Skrills. "_Who are you three and what business do you have with our village, speak quickly before we are forced to attack you three!_" The middle skrill shouted to them, the other two cackled under at the middle ones words of which made all three uneasy. Stormfly knew she could barely handle one skrill who was still waking up and suffering from thawing out, yet she knew she couldn't handle three skrill's who most likely have not been frozen for years and were filled to the brim with lightning. Cloudjumper looked to Toothless for words but instead found that their alpha was deep in thought, taking this time he looked over all three Skrill's who appeared to be top fighters with many year of guarding experience telling from their scars. In the end Toothless was about to speak when suddenly all three Skrill's heads peaked up, looking to the gorge they flew into the village thus allowing the three dragons to witness as their riders were being carried into the village by other dragons. "_What did I tell you, Hiccup got himself into some kind of trouble. What's worse is that he managed to drag in your riders as well, by the great fire breathers my rider is going to be the death of me. Better start planning for the escape plan and the plan to free them, knowing Hiccup we're going to need both ideas._" Toothless said as he turned to both Stormfly and Cloudjumper, the two were about to speak when suddenly the two felt as if something big was going on like a familiar presence is approaching.

* * *

Drago had reached the mysterious fog in mere days, as he came close he opened his arms with a welcoming gesture before he used his bull hook to whack his Bewilderbeast. The giant dragon soon rose from the depths of the ocean to raise is head, the fog soon opened wide allowing them entrance. "It's time to start anew, this time I will make an even more dangerous army of dragons. And best of all the Dark Archipelago is filled with the some of the most dangerous dragons, with them under my control no one will dare stand in my way not even the so called Dragon master." Drago said as his Bewilderbeast entered the dark fog, swimming in Drago then made his massive dragon head to its old home of which he planned to use for a base-of-operations. Along the way Drago noted the many Skrills that flew high in the clouds, raising his bull hook to the sky he then whispered in a hushed tone. "Soon you will all be mine, just as soon as I find and slaughter your alpha's here." He then sneered with glee at the thought.

**To be continued when I can, please comment and review on the story.**


End file.
